


Всему, что я знаю о морской биологии, меня научил мой брат

by bibigongirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibigongirl/pseuds/bibigongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин узнаёт, что интернет годится и для других целей</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всему, что я знаю о морской биологии, меня научил мой брат

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Everything I Know About Marine Biology I Learned from My Brother](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/61161) by kroki_refur. 



\- Эй, эй, вот, послушай, - говорит Дин на третий день. Он сидит на полу, держа ноутбук на коленях. – Самый распространенный способ определить подкласс – посмотреть на ротовые щупальца. Чувак! Ротовые щупальца.

Он ухмыляется, потому что редко когда их исследования бывают интересны настолько. И даже если Сэм не обращает на его слова никакого внимания… ну, Дин к этому уже почти привык.

***  
Пятый день, решает Дин, наверное, хуже всех. Конечно, он и про первый день так думал. И про второй. На самом деле, единственным днем, который, по его мнению, не был самым худшим, был четвертый, и то только из-за шляпы.

\- Знаешь что? – говорит он, копаясь в своей сумке в поисках очередной порции соли. – Нам серьезно пора бы уже перестать злить ведьм.

Сэм в ванной, и Дина не слышит, но Дин уверен, что Сэм в любом случае с ним согласен.

***  
На самом деле, нет, седьмой день определенно самый худший.

***  
\- Так, - Сэм дергает плечами и сжимает пальцами переносицу, - и что мы будем делать?

\- Для начала, тебе нужно в ванную, - советует Дин.

\- Да бога ради, - возмущается Сэм, - от меня ведь не настолько плохо пахнет.

Дин просто смотрит на него, и спустя пару минут, Сэм перестает хмуриться.

\- А, - говорит он, - точно.

\- А вообще, знаешь, - говорит Дин, - думаю, я первым пойду в душ. У меня ведь есть еще время?

Сэм смотрит на часы.

\- Поторопись, - он медленно поднимается на ноги и бросает на кровать свой рюкзак. – Тридцать пять, - бормочет он себе под нос. А потом: - Нам понадобится больше соли.

\- Нам всегда ее не хватает, - отвечает Дин и идет в ванную. Неделька будет долгой.

***  
День шестой можно считать классным, но только потому, что а) Дин уже почти привык и б) [текосомата](http://i4.imageban.ru/out/2014/07/13/ab3d74c6bf83131f29ecbf2b9414aba9.gif) имеет необычную репродуктивную систему, при которой особь мужского пола спаривается с другой особью, также мужского пола, а сперма хранится в организме, пока моллюск не поменяет пол и не отложит уже оплодотворенные яйца в плавающие мукоидные массы. 

\- Мукоидные, - произносит Дин, потому что звучит просто классно, и к тому же, кто бы мог подумать, оказывается, интернет годится для чего-то еще, кроме поиска порнушки.

\- Нужно раздобыть еще одну текосому… э-э… текосомату, - заявляет он Сэму. – Я просто должен увидеть собственными глазами эту фишку со сменой пола.

Сэм пялится на него свирепо. Ну ладно, Сэм не пялится, но он мог бы. Если бы у него были брови и все остальное. 

\- Да не психуй ты так, - говорит Дин. – Я бы обязательно убедился, что он хорошо с тобой обращается.

Сэм медленно проплывает от одного края ванны к другому, а Дин добавляет сайт в закладки, в папку под названием «Классно».

***  
\- Мать твою, - говорит Дин на пятый день и решает, что он больше никогда не будет спать.

***  
\- Тааак, - тянет Дин, вглядываясь в стакан, который решил использовать, пока меняет воду в ванне, и откашливается. Потому что, черт возьми, это настолько мило, что даже уже не смешно. – Ты похож на статиста из неудачной экранизации «Трех мушкетеров».

Не лучшее, конечно, из его оскорблений, но, черт возьми, довольно сложно придумать что-то стоящее, когда из стакана с соленой водой на тебя пялится [малюсенький улыбающийся чувак в шляпе](http://i6.imageban.ru/out/2014/07/13/c9658111460d2044c61ed8744abb6e4b.jpg).

Изобретательность – отвратительное качество, решает Дин час спустя, усаживаясь за ноутбук. И что не так с омарами или, скажем, с морскими звездами и всякой другой фигней, которую Дин может узнать, не копаясь три часа кряду в картинках Гугла. Он вздыхает, набирает «миленькая слизистая фиговина» в окне поиска, и… 

Ого, оказывается, этот малюсенький чувак известнее, чем Дин думал.

\- Голожаберник хромодорис ядовитый, - читает он и ухмыляется, глядя на стакан, стоящий рядом с компьютером (потому что созданию такого размера ведь не нужна целая ванна, правильно? И Дину за ним так проще присматривать). – Голожаберник. Охренеть. Хотя завтра лучше бы тебе стать чертовым омаром, - добавляет он, прокручивая страницу до раздела «особенности питания», - или я тебе задницу надеру.

На минуту он задумывается, есть ли вообще у слизней задница, и открывает Википедию, чтобы уточнить. Но только после того, как добавляет закладку страницы с голожаберниками в папку «Классно». Ну а что, во всем надо искать положительные стороны.

***  
\- Холодно просто ужасно, - бормочет Сэм, едва умещаясь в небольшой ванне и дрожа так, что зубы стучат. – Серьезно. По-моему, это ложная тревога.

Дин смотрит на часы. Два часа пятьдесят восемь минут гребаной ночи, и ему очень хочется спать. Полночь прошла, и может быть, Сэм прав. Ведь обычно Сэм бывает прав, так? Так.

\- Подождем еще пять минут, - отвечает Дин и тянется из дверей в ванную комнату, чтобы взять одеяло с ближайшей кровати, - а потом… ха.

Сэма больше нет в ванной. Точнее, трусы Сэма все еще в ванной, а это значит, либо Сэм разделся и голышом прячется за унитазом, либо…  
Что-то [маленькое и лохматое](http://i6.imageban.ru/out/2014/07/13/e7cb512a315026a5c3e9003e94b94de4.jpg) выплывает из-под трусов и так улыбается Дину, что Дин обязательно бы улыбнулся в ответ, если бы его брат не превратился только что в инопланетянина.

\- Вот дерьмо, - говорит Дин. Да, неделька будет долгой.

***  
На третий день Дин смеется минут двадцать, прежде чем успокоиться. Серьезно. Нет, серьезно.

***  
Нет, ну, правда, морские животные? Кому вообще такое могло в голову придти? Что за ублюдок-садист получает удовольствие от того, что Дин целый день не может попасть в ванную, потому что в ней сидит какой-то чертов [космический монстр](http://i6.imageban.ru/out/2014/07/13/4b362ffa250f2993a997513df97ee616.jpg)? И Дин даже не может пристрелить проклятую тварь, потому что это, черт подери, его брат! Это просто… это изуверство и дикость, вот что это! Господи!

И будет лучше для всех, если на шестой день в дело не будет вовлечен гигантский кальмар, иначе Дин просто не выдержит.

***  
\- Неделя? – спрашивает Сэм, и колдун ухмыляется.

\- Начиная с полуночи в понедельник, - говорит он и сплевывает кровью на пол у ног Сэма. Дин наводит на колдуна пистолет, а Сэм делает шаг назад.

\- Мы не можем его убить, Дин. Это всего на неделю.

\- Возьми свои слова назад, - приказывает Дин, но колдун только мотает головой.

\- Не могу, дружок, - отвечает он. – Проклятье есть проклятье.

Он снова ухмыляется, и Дин думает, не пристрелить ли ублюдка все равно, но Сэм строит обиженную физиономию, так что Дин убирает пистолет за пояс и просто дает мужику по зубам. Чертовы колдуны.

\- Ладно, это ведь всего на неделю, так? – говорит Сэм позже, убирая обрез. – И нас заранее предупредили. Мы можем подготовиться.

\- Подготовиться? - спрашивает Дин, которого заклинило на «черт, как бы я хотел пристрелить этого мужика».

\- Да, - поясняет Сэм, - ну, знаешь, соленой воды развести, например. Нормальная соленость морской воды – тридцать пять грамм на килограмм. 

Дин бросает на него быстрый взгляд.

\- Чувак, откуда ты вообще это знаешь? – интересуется он, но Сэм не обращает на него внимания.

\- Если нам повезет, то не будет никого из тех, кому для выживания необходимо огромное давление, - рассуждает он сам с собой. – Господи, я надеюсь, что меня не ждет судьба целаканта.

Дин понятия не имеет, что такое целакант, все равно Сэм, скорее всего, превратится в какое-нибудь дурацкое животное вроде дельфина.

\- Хреновые дела, - говорит он.

\- Да что ты, - язвит Сэм.

Неделька будет долгой.

***  
И нет, это нисколько не похоже на тот случай, когда Дин на три дня превратился в [голубоногую олушу](http://i4.imageban.ru/out/2014/07/13/de533d7f14d2acd5b5d8333e1d05e40b.jpg). Заткнитесь.

***  
К седьмому дню Дин решил, что дело в часовых поясах. Именно поэтому превращения Сэма из одного животного в другое происходят в три часа ночи, а не в полночь. А еще ему осточертело каждую ночь ждать, сидя на закрытом унитазе, чтобы увидеть, насколько поганым будет следующий день. Но опять же, остался всего-то один день, и вряд ли что-то может быть хуже космического монстра, так? Так?

[Не так](http://i5.imageban.ru/out/2014/07/13/0aa202fc1fe266b00a58336effc10cf2.jpg).

\- Мать твою, - говорит Дин, - нам понадобится ванна побольше.

***  
На второй день Дин скажет:

\- По крайней мере, он [соответствует](http://i5.imageban.ru/out/2014/07/13/5fa16900b8cb7826f032df0b0c583704.jpg).

***  
Единственное, за что Дин благодарен, так это за то, что ламантины – млекопитающие. Потому что доставить Сэма из комнаты мотеля к океану было бы намного труднее, если бы Дину пришлось всю дорогу держать его под водой. Хотя там и было всего полмили – да, все-таки хорошо, что они подготовились – но идти Сэм не может. А Дин, хоть и крепкий парень, но даже ему не под силу унести нечто размером с чертову корову.

Так что, лучшее, на что способен Дин - тачка, заднее сиденье Импалы и в нужное время включенная пожарная тревога, чтобы разогнать ненужных свидетелей. И хотя Сэм, кажется, понимает достаточно, чтобы пытаться ему помочь (без особого толку, правда), в итоге Дин все равно рвет любимую рубашку и тянет мышцы на обеих руках.

\- Клянусь, испортишь мне обивку, ты труп, - произносит Дин, глядя в зеркало заднего вида. Сэм медленно моргает. Он выглядит глупым и огромным, и невероятно милым, и вообще, как, черт возьми, ламантину удается щенячий взгляд? Это просто невозможно.

День становится немного лучше, когда Дин обнаруживает, что на пляже есть беспроводной интернет (беспроводной интернет на пляже? Как это вообще работает?) и узнает, что Сэм на самом деле не ламантин, а дюгонь. И эти знания наводят на всякие мысли. Точнее, они наводили-бы-на-всякие-мысли-если-бы-ты-постарался-а-не-просто-следил-чтобы-твой-брат-не-уплыл-навсегда. Но посмотрим правде в глаза, у Дина есть талант.

\- Дюгонь, - говорит он, накручивая на пальцы веревку, которой привязал Сэма. – Звучит почти неприлично.

Да, и интернет? Просто здорово.

***  
Луна висит низко над водой, окрашивая все вокруг серебром, когда часы Дина показывают два пятьдесят девять.

\- Слава богу, - бормочет он и аккуратно тянет за веревку. Вот только "аккуратно" не применимо для Сэма – морской коровы, так что в итоге Дин тащит изо всех сил, пока голова Сэма не показывается над водой, гладкая кожа светится в темноте.

\- С минуты на минуту, - говорит Дин, и внезапно спокойно журчащая вода начинает бурлить, и он вытаскивает голого и замерзшего Сэма из Атлантического океана.

\- Слава богу, - произносит Сэм, когда снова может говорить, а Дин сует ему одно из тринадцати принесенных с собой одеял (потому что подготовка еще никогда никому не повредила, так?).

\- Да, длинная была неделька, - говорит Дин и старается не обращать внимания на стоящий в горле комок. В конце концов, он почти не спал всю неделю. Имеет он право быть немного эмоциональным? 

\- А что вообще случилось? – спрашивает Сэм, и Дин удивленно поднимает брови:

\- Ты не помнишь?

Сэм мотает головой и сильнее закутывается в одеяло. Дин хватает для него еще одно. Просто подстраховаться, понятно?

\- Нет, но я догадываюсь, что заклятие сработало? – он по-собачьи трясет головой и смотрит на Дина. – Я ведь не был целакантом, так?  
Дин думает о [папке с закладками](http://refur.worktodo.org/pictures/albums/userpics/10001/Awesome.jpg) и ухмыляется:

\- Знаешь что? Давай вернемся в мотель, и там я тебе все расскажу.

***  
Третий день? [О, да](http://i6.imageban.ru/out/2014/07/13/13fb3b2812e409a5310a7f0d0f622dc1.jpg). Может быть, в конечном счете, это была и не самая плохая неделя.


End file.
